Las Piedras Sagradas
by HaruAnn
Summary: Una guerra repentina envuelve todo el continente de Magvel. La princesa Sakura, junto a Itachi huyen en busca del príncipe Gaara. En el transcurso de su viaje conocen a valientes guerreros que les ayudaran a luchar por proteger y regresar el continente a la paz de la que un dia gozó. Fic inspirado en el videojuego Fire Emblem
1. Prologue

**Historia y universo inspirado en el juego Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones.**

 **Personajes unicamente del manga/anime Naruto caracterizando a los de Fire Emblem, algunos con personalidades muy distintas a las del juego.**

 **A pesar de que la historia pertenezca a Fire Emblem, hay una gran cantidad de situaciones inventadas por mi.**

* * *

Prologo

Hace muchos años, el mal se extendió por la tierra. La humanidad, acosada por hordas de monstruos, estaba al borde de la extinción. Los supervivientes suplicaron al cielo, sumidos en la desesperanza. Y el cielo respondió…

*Las Piedras Sagradas*

Estas cinco legendarias reliquias tienen el poder de vencer al mal.

Un valiente guerrero y sus aliados utilizaron las Piedras Sagradas para luchar contra los monstruos que azotaban la tierra y solo gracias a ellas consiguieron vencer y atrapar al Rey Demonio, el ente encargado de sumir al mundo en la oscuridad.

La paz había vuelto a Magvel… Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Magvel, un continente donde la paz reinó durante 800 años. Las Piedras Sagradas pasaron de generación en generación; crecieron naciones amparadas en su poder y conscientes de su legado. En este continente existen 6 países, cinco de los cuales custodian el poder de las Piedras Sagradas.

El reino de Konoha gobernado por Tsunade, la Reina Guerrera y sus hijos, los príncipes Gaara y Sakura.

El reino de Iwa, gobernado por Hiashi, el venerado Rey Sabio y sus hijos, los príncipes Neji y Hinata.

El reino de Suna, gobernado por Kushina, la Reina de las Dunas Blancas, y su hijo el príncipe Naruto.

La teocracia de Kiri, gobernada por Hiruzen, el Pontífice y su sobrina, la princesa Ino.

El imperio de Kumo, gobernado por Fugaku, el Emperador Taciturno y su hijo, el príncipe Sasuke.

Estas cinco grandes naciones comparten el continente con la emergente república de Gakure, tierra sin una monarquía.

En esta época de paz, la historia de las antiguas guerras se ha vuelto leyenda y el tiempo ha borrado los recuerdos de las artes oscuras. Estamos en el año 803… De repente, todo el continente se ve sumido en una guerra inesperada.

El imperio de Kumo, la mayor de las naciones de las Piedras Sagradas, invade el reino de Konoha por orden del emperador Fugaku.

Konoha, sorprendido por el ataque de su viejo aliado, no puede reaccionar a tiempo y es incapaz de oponer resistencia. El ejército de Kumo avanza con rapidez conquistando pueblo tras pueblo.

Para mayor desgracia de la reina Tsunade, su hijo, el príncipe Gaara, desaparece.

Con su ofensiva implacable, las fuerzas de Kumo llegan hasta el castillo de Konoha.

Konoha caerá… Es inevitable.

Unos días antes del ataque.

La princesa recogía flores del bello jardín del palacio. Su larga melena de un curioso color rosado ondeaba gracias a la brisa que azotaba a esas horas de la mañana —tengo tantos deseos de ver a Sasuke— olió el aroma de una rosa y suspiró recordando la última vez que visitó el imperio de Kumo.

—Yo no soy tan bueno como tú en el uso de las armas, es injusto que pidas un reto contra mí, Gaara— se excusó el príncipe Sasuke ante la petición de su amigo.

El pelirrojo tenía en sus manos una lanza —oh vamos Sasuke, no seas cobarde. Seré suave.

—Yo paso.

—Hmm ok ok, ya que no quieres luchar contra mí; hazlo contra Sakura— sugirió el príncipe de Konoha.

—Ni pensarlo. Podría lastimarse.

Sakura dio un paso hacia adelante indignada por la respuesta de Sasuke y tomó un estoque que había con las demás armas de entrenamiento —en guardia Sasuke.

—Jaja vamos Sasuke, has provocado a mi hermanita.

—Pero si no he dicho nada malo, solo no quiero lastimarte Sakura.

—Si sigues hablando así será peor, en pocas palabras le has llamado débil— volvió a hablar con tono burlón el pelirrojo.

—Nunca haría eso, pero una delicada princesa podría lastimarse facilm…

El pelinegro no prosiguió hablando pues la peli rosada había esgrimido su espada la cual apuntaba peligrosamente frente al rostro del moreno —mejor desenvaina tu espada príncipe Sasuke, o podrías resultar herido por una delicada princesa.

—Bien, supongo que no me queda opción— dijo sacando su espada de la funda y chocando su filo con la del estoque de Sakura. Así empezó una lucha amistosa entre ambos príncipes hasta que la larga falda del vestido de la princesa estorbó un paso que esta iba a dar hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque de Sasuke, haciéndola caer a ella y al príncipe quien en un intento por sujetarla cayó sobre ella.

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de chocar, no obstante esto no impidió que su respiración se entrelazara con la del otro — ¿Est…estas bien? — le preguntó a la princesa sin alejarse de ella.

—Como nunca— dijo ella sin pensar provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ambos y que sus corazones latieran descontroladamente. Gaara por su parte estaba tan sumido en su carcajada que no notó el incomodo momento por el que pasaban los príncipes desde el suelo.

—Princesa Sakura, la reina la solicita— Interrumpió uno de los guardias reales el recuerdo de la princesa.

Sakura se levantó del suelo sacudiendo un poco su largo vestido rojo tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón al recordar tan bonito día —entiendo.

—Por aquí.

La princesa fue guiada por el guardia real hacia un salón del castillo donde estaban la reina y el príncipe Gaara.

—Sakura, te he mandado llamar porque tu hermano viajará hacia el imperio de Kumo— anunció la reina luego de que el guardia saliera de allí con el permiso de sus líderes.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ir? Hace mucho tiempo no veo a S… digo, no viajo hacia esas bellas tierras.

—Emh no— respondió Gaara rompiendo el entusiasmo de su hermana menor.

—¿Pero porque?

—Eso no importa, cuida mucho a nuestra madre. Yo regresaré lo más pronto posible…eso espero— susurró esto último.

Dicho eso, el joven príncipe salió del salón y se encontró con dos de sus Jinetes de mayor confianza; Shikamaru y Kiba, el paladín Obito y varios soldados.

—Cuídate mucho, Gaara.

Y así, el príncipe Gaara emprendió marcha hacia el imperio de Kumo junto a una considerable cantidad de hombres. Solo unos días después el ataque al reino de Konoha empezó y las noticias sobre Gaara y sus soldados era desconocida para Konoha.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **La caída de Konoha**

Tsunade se encontraba en el trono junto a su hija y otros guardias reales en un gran salon cuando un guardia del reino entró apresuradamente dándole las malas nuevas a su reina.

—Majestad, traigo malas noticias, han traspasado los muros. El ejército de Fugaku está aquí, dentro del castillo.

—Entiendo— respondió inexpresiva.

—La guardia ha caído. No tenemos noticias del príncipe Gaara ni de sus hombres. Estamos solos, mi señora— volvió a hablar el mismo soldado evidentemente asustado.

—...

—Majestad... ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

La rubia miró a su hija —Mis órdenes... Que todos tus hombres entreguen sus armas.

—Entendido— el guardia salió rápidamente de allí a cumplir con la orden de su reina.

En ese momento un moreno de ojos negros se inclinó en frente de la reina —permiso para comandar en las líneas del frente.

—Permiso denegado, te necesito para algo más Itachi— el joven continuó agachado esperando sus órdenes.

—Madre...

—Sakura ¿llevas el brazalete que te di?

—Sí. Aquí lo tengo— levantó su muñeca mostrando un brazalete de oro con una diadema de color azul en el centro.

—Muy bien. Itachi— inició a dar la orden —eres el caballero en quien mas confío, joven general de mi ejercito. Es por eso que te confío mi mayor tesoro a ti— el hombre levantó el rostro— quiero que acompañes a Sakura al reino de Iwa. Se que el rey Hiashi no se negará a brindar su apoyo. Allí estará a salvo.

—Como usted ordene, mi reina— se levantó y miró a la princesa.

—Espera madre ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Yo? Me quedaré aquí. Kumo siempre ha sido uno de nuestros mejores aliados y ahora nos atacan... Debo averiguar por qué. ¿Acaso soy responsable de esta guerra? ¿Qué error he cometido? ¿Cuándo? Konoha es mi pueblo... ¿En qué le he fallado?... Es lo que tú padre hubiera hecho en mi lugar, lo sé — cogió la mano de su hija —por favor, llega con bien — la abrazó y dio un beso en la frente.

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos —¡madre, no puedes quedarte! ¡Por favor! Si lo haces, yo me quedaré contigo.

—Mi reina, las tropas se acercan! Estamos perdiendo.

—¡Itachi, rápido! ¡Partid! Llévatela a un lugar seguro— el general asintió y sin avisar cogió a la chica y la haló hacia una salida trasera del palacio.

—¡No madre! Por favor— rogó entre llanto —¡ven conmigo, por favor! —las lagrimas no cesaban —mamá…

Doblaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la salida, Itachi montó su caballo seguido de la princesa. Allí se encontraron con otro soldado sobre su corcel quien al parecer tenía planes de ir a luchar al frente pero Itachi no se lo permitió. Le ordenó que fuera con ellos y así lo hizo sin chistar el joven Konohamaru, un joven soldado de apenas 16 años.

—Todos, saquen sus armas— ordenó la reina en cuanto su hija ya no estaba allí.

—Daremos nuestra vida protegiéndola, su alteza— habló muy decidido un capitán de tropa posicionándose frente a ella.

—¡Si! Daremos todo de nosotros— habló otro siendo apoyado por sus camaradas.

Las tropas de Kumo acompañadas del príncipe Sasuke finalmente llegaron al lugar en donde ahora solo se encontraban la reina y unos pocos soldados —Gaara, Sakura... deben sobrevivir— susurró sacando ahora una espada de su vaina.

* * *

—Princesa..., le ruego que me perdone.

Ya se habían alejado un buen trecho de palacio, al parecer en esa zona en la que se encontraban no había peligro—¡Itachi ve por mi madre, tráela con nosotros! Por favor— miraba su brazalete el cual ahora tenia en manos sin dejar de sollozar.

—Princesa Sakura por favor entienda la situación.

—¡General Itachi! — llamó Konohamaru desde su caballo —¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

—Konohamaru, adelántate y avisa de nuestra llegada a Iwa. Un jinete solo tiene más posibilidades de pasar a través de los hombres de Kumo sin ser descubierto. Lleva al rey noticias de la situación en Konoha y pide refuerzos.

—Entendido— el joven emprendió camino hacia Iwa a paso mas acelerado.

—Princesa Sakura, debemos...

—Ahh... Espera— el pelinegro detuvo el caballo —se ha caido mi brazalete— la joven se bajó en busca de la valiosa joya que se le había resbalado de las manos —¿Dónde..?

Itachi también bajó del animal y tomó el objeto que estaba sobre la hierba— no vuelva a quitárselo princesa— sugirió tomando la palma de la mano de la pelirosada y colocando la joya en su lugar. Por unos cortos segundos sus miradas chocaron.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí?— Unos soldados del ejercito de Kumo aparecieron desde el cielo sobre unas bestias aladas —¡Tú, el de la chica! Dime.. ¿no será esa la caprichosa princesa de Konoha? —uno de los hombres al posicionar a su bestia en el suelo bajó de este con su lanza en mano— hoy es mi día de suerte... la niñata se viene conmigo.

Madara extendió su mano para agarrarla pero Itachi intervino abrazándola contra su pecho y poniendo su espada en medio —Aléjate… nunca permitiré que la toques— Sakura miró al pelinegro de larga melena, su mirada fría le causaba temor.

—¿Qui..quien eres?— preguntó ella sin poder alejarse de Itachi.

—¿Yo? El gran general Madara— el hombre blandió su lanza, regresó a su dragon elevándolo del suelo con intensiones de atacar al paladino —y ese que tienes ahí es un hombre muerto, pero creo que todavía no lo sabe— dijo con sorna.

—Princesa vay..— no mencionó mas palabras al sentirla temblar y apretar con más fuerza su agarre hacía él —"rayos"— pensó tomando su escudo.

—Aww que ternura, tiene miedo— el general aprovechó y atacó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento al hombre—¡ya muérete soldadito! — lo atacaba una y otra vez sabiendo que el hombre tenia muy restringida la ofensiva.

El pelinegro solo tenía la oportunidad de cubrirse con su escudo pues si hacia algún movimiento de ataque podría dejar a la princesa expuesta a ser dañada —¡ahh! — gritó al ser finalmente clavada en su hombro la filosa lanza del general Madara —¡Itachi! — gritó la princesa viendo como la lanza era nuevamente sacada del cuerpo del moreno pero ahora llena de sangre de este.

Madara llevó la punta de tres aspas de su lanza a sus labios y lamió la sangre del caballero. Sakura lo miró aun mas aterrada —¿Qué pasó soldadito? ¿te he lastimado? — gritó entre burlas desde el aire. Itachi gimió levemente de dolor y al ver lo alejado que ahora estaba el lunatico aquel, aprovechó la situación para huir de allí tragándose su orgullo. Sakura era mas importante para él. La cogió de una manera brusca y la subió al caballo lo mas rápido que pudo, emprendiendo huida al instante.

—Que enternecedor... Aun malherido sigue cumpliendo con su deber —una sonrisa presumida se posó en sus labios para luego seguir burlándose como un desquiciado— corre, soldadito, corre. Intenta escapar a tu destino.

—¿Los dejará huir? — preguntó otro a su lado. Madara siguió mirando como Sakura e Itachi seguían hasta una zona montañosa ocultándose en esta.

—Me encanta jugar con mis presas... — se giró en dirección al castillo de Konoha nuevamente, sus hombres lo siguieron sin objeciones.

* * *

La espada de la reina caía al suelo al suelo al lado del cuerpo inerte de uno de sus hombres luego de varios ataques de sus enemigos —príncipe Sasuke ¿Por qué? ¿a que se debe esta guerra? — preguntó Tsunade mientras los soldados de Kumo la acorralaban mas. Quienes la cuidaban ya estaban tirados muertos en el piso —por favor dime en que he fallado ¿Qué error he cometido para que tu padre iniciara esta guerra contra mi y mi pueblo?

—Es lamentable todo esto, reina Tsunade— se limitó a responder con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo —terminen su trabajo— ordenó Sasuke caminando hacia el lado contrario a donde la ejecución de la reina se empezaba a llevar a cabo —es una lástima que no estés aquí Sakura, tenía muchas ganas de verte— susurró al viento mientras la reina caía al suelo manchándolo con un rojo carmesí que brotaba desde sus heridas.

Sasuke volvió a mirar hacia atrás al escuchar a la reina susurrar sus ultimas palabras.

—Sa..Sakura, Gaara..los amo.

* * *

Cuando la princesa y su caballero se encontraban a una distancia considerable del enemigo, se detuvieron cerca de unas montañas, rogándole al cielo que esos soldados no los encontraran.

—Princesa por aquí, podremos descansar un poco... —Sakura bajó rápidamente del caballo con intenciones de ayudar al moreno pues su herida no dejaba de sangrar —mi lady por favor disculpe la brusquedad de mis acciones. No es propio de mí.

—Deja de decir eso, no debes disculparte. Si sigo con vida es gracias a ti, te lo agradezco— agachó la vista, se sentía impotente. De su mente no salia aquel general, aquella mirada, sus acciones...

—No debe agradecer nada, mi deber es protegerla y lo haré con mi vida si es necesario.

—Estas herido por mi culpa, por favor dejame ayudarte— se apresuró a decir volviendo en si.

—Alteza, no me perdonaría ser un obstáculo. Yo estaré bien, no es gran cosa— mintió tratando de no dejar salir ningún ruido de dolor.

—...Mi madre se quedó sola en el castillo ¿crees que estará bien? Y mi hermano en el frente de Grado... Hace días que no tenemos noticias suyas.

—La reina Tsunade y el príncipe Gaara son muy valientes. Ni siquiera el poderoso ejército imperial de Kumo podría darles jaque. Para mi lo mas importante ahora es su seguridad, alteza. Los dos se morirían de tristeza si algo le sucediera a usted. Debemos llegar a Iwa, el dia del reencuentro no está lejos.

—Tienes razón, no hay duda. No perderé la esperanza de reunirme de nuevo con mi madre y mi hermano— él asintió. Descansaron un poco allí para luego continuar su viaje.

* * *

—Oh en este pueblo si que hay donde conseguir dinero, a ver a ver— el chico miró a todas partes —un coliseo… interesante ¡dattebayo! Y hmm señoritas lindas— flirteó mirando dos lindas chicas que pasaban a su lado y sonreían coquetamente por su comentario.

El joven rubio vestía una vestimenta negra con bordes rojos y un sombrero con los mismos colores. Cogió su espada y entró al coliseo luego de perder de su vista a las lindas chicas —¡listos para perder contra el gran Naruto! Su dinero será mío, dattebayo— entró al lugar haciendo un alboroto y ganándose las miradas asesinas de todos los guerreros del lugar.

—Cierra la boca mocoso— anunció un calvo con una cicatriz en la cabeza. Este tenia una hacha mas grande que Naruto así que este decidió obedecer —claro claro'ttebayo.

—¡Quítate pequeña rata, solo estorbas¡— un hombre de gran corpulencia empujó a una mujer que pasaba por allí sirviéndole a los que participarían en las batallas.

El silencio le duró poco al rubio —Oye maldito mastodonte, tolero cualquier cosa, menos que se maltrate a una mujer— Naruto lo empujó.

El gran sujeto miró atras a la pequeña cucaracha que se atrevia a tocarlo sin su permiso. Al ver su pequeño tamaño en comparación, empezó a burlarse —¡Estás muerto maldito muchachito!

—Ya quisieras, animal— miró filosamente acomodando su sombrero con espada en manos.

* * *

—Hey hello mi nombre es B y estoy aquí para matarte a ti— cantada esta estrofa el gran hombre partió en dos con su gran hacha a un esqueleto andante.

—¡Excelente mi querido B! Los espíritus de la luz y la santidad nos han enviado a eliminar la oscuridad de este mundo.

—Bájele a su intensidad Princesa Ino.

—Shh Suigetsu, mi identidad secreta no puede ser revelada ante estos seres oscuros! — reprendió a su otro acompañante la joven rubia de vestido blanco hasta las rodillas mientras elevaba su bastón de color blanco con una pequeña esfera azul en la punta; una luz salía de este y luego pasaba al cuerpo del gran B sanando automáticamente las heridas que unos monstruos le habían hecho.

—¡Creo que estas tomando muy a la ligera el hecho de que nos enfrentamos a verdaderos monstruos!.

—Oh Suigetsu, tranquilo, no comprendes que la luz nos guiará hacia la victoria.

—Juas juas juas la señorita Ino tiene toda la razón Juas Juas Juas.

—"Juas juas juas" ¿podrías reírte como un ser humano normal?... ¿En que fue que me metí...? —suspiró cansado mientras usabas su daga contra un lich que se acercaba a paso de tortuga.

* * *

Una linda joven caminaba de un lado a otro visiblemente angustiada —no puedo creerlo, Kumo ha atacado a Konoha, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Sakura tal vez este en problemas— se detuvo y esta vez caminó en dirección a los jardines de su palacio y allí se encontró con un pegaso blanco —hora de irnos querida Bya— la princesa de Iwa subió al animal y con una lanza como única arma emprendió vuelo.

—¡Princesa Hinata, deténgase! — unos guardias llegaron tarde para detenerla pues ella ya había partido.

* * *

Princesa y caballero seguían hacia su destino.

—Al otro lado de este puente esta el puesto fronterizo de Kan, en tierras de Iwa. Quiero que tome esto, el camino es largo y peligroso. Uselo solo en caso de que se presente una emergencia, sino déjeme a mi encargarme de todo— el moreno le entregó un estoque.

—Gracias— respondió, ahora podría luchar pero al agachar la vista y ver hacia su ropa notó que no seria tarea sencilla. Era un vestido amarillo con detalles negros que le daba hasta los tobillos —esto no es adecuado, es muy largo este vestido.

—Es digno de su majestad. Muy hermoso.

—Naa, es muy incomodo ¿Cómo se supone que podré usar la espada con esta bata?

A Itachi no pudo evitar salírsele una risilla.

—¿Te estás riendo?

—N..no disculpe mi lady.

—Jeje, me agrada.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Es que las únicas veces que te he visto hacerlo ha sido con los otros soldados y solo porque te he pillado desde lejos. Cuando estas con mi madre, mi hermano o conmigo no quitas esa expresión de seriedad.

—…si bueno...gracias..creo.

Sakura notó que el paladino no dejaba de sujetar la herida que le había hecho ese tal general Madara. Se sentía tan culpable, si ella no hubiese sido un estorbo en esa pelea, si no hubiera dejado caer su brazalete allí en primer lugar, si se hubiera movido...—déjame al menos vendarte.

—No, no se preocupe. Ya le dije que estoy bien. No quiero ser una carga para usted..— hizo una mueca de dolor que Sakura no vió al estar detras de él en el caballo.

—No lo eres, por favor...

Itachi miró al este y visualizó a dos mercenarios que se aproximaban. Respiró hondo, que mal momento para ser encontrados.

—¡Ustedes, perros de Konoha!, ¿a dónde creen que van?— los sujetos empezaron a correr para alcanzarlos.

—Hágase a un lado princesa, yo me aahh— se sujetó la herida con más fuerza.

—Itachi…— susurró preocupada —no..no te preocupes, mi hermano me enseñó algo de esgrima. Lucharé a tu lado.

—Le dije que yo me encargaría, descui..ah— lo apretó incluso con mas fuerza. Sakura no soportó eso y bajó del caballo.

—Ni pensarlo, no estás en condiciones— se adelantó hacia el par de feos sujetos poseedores de hachas.

—¡Princesa espere!

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí? A que tu eres la princesa…cabellos rosados, ojos verdes, bonita como ninguna…si, eres tú ¿Cuánto me darán por tu cabeza? — esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el portador del hacha la atacara, mas sin embargo la princesa esquivó fácilmente su ataque, volvió a atacarla pero su hacha fue bloqueada por su espada —ahhg maldita mocosa, me estas cansado— ella se desplazó rápidamente hacia atrás dejando un poco de distancia.

El otro enemigo también se decidió atacarla, ella lo esquivó pero eso le costó, pues pisó su largo vestido y cayó al suelo —¡muere princesita! — ambos la atacaron el mismo tiempo, sin embargo estas fueron las últimas palabras de ambos mercenarios ya que Itachi se puso en medio y con la habilidad y fuerza por el que le había sido conferido ser general de todo un ejército, acabó con la vida de ambos olvidándose del dolor al verla en tal peligro.

—Lo lamento…— susurró levantándose con ayuda de él —actué imprudentemente, ahora tu herida está incluso peor..

Caminaron hacia una parte en donde habían unos árboles y un pequeño rio que cruzaba por allí. Itachi se sentó recostado de uno de los arboles; por mas que se hiciera el fuerte, le dolía bastante esa herida y mas por el movimiento brusco que hizo para rescatar a la pelirosada. No podía seguir disimulándolo —solo le pido que no vuelva a arriesgarse así, su seguridad es prioridad.

Sakura estaba frente a él, se sentía realmente culpable así que tomó la falda de su vestido y la levantó hasta medio muslo. Itachi levantó ligeramente la vista y no podía creer lo que veía —¿pri…princesa que está haciendo? —un rubor apareció en las mejillas del caballero al ver como ahora las piernas de la princesa estaban descubiertas casi en su totalidad —de..detengase— tenía el corazón a mil mientras por su cabeza pasaban situaciones indebidas, incluso prohibidas de mencionar para cualquier caballero. Bajó rápidamente la cara, ya no aguantaba tanta presión.

—Quítate la armadura— abrió los ojos como dos platos sin voltear a verla aun; ahora si que el paladino estaba imaginando cosas ¿en qué rayos pensaba la princesa? ¿acaso haría una propuesta indecente? Sakura cortó gran parte de su vestido con su espada, tomó un pedazo de la tela cortada y se agachó frente a él —vendaré tu herida— el alma le volvió al cuerpo al pobre hombre.

Volvió en si desasiendo aquellos sucios pensamientos de su mente —no hay tiempo para eso mi lady. Aquí lo único que interesa es su bienestar…

—Y vuelves con eso... Es una orden— su tono cambió a uno más brusco —ahora quítate la armadura, no aceptaré una negativa.

El gran general de toda la armada del imperio de Konoha no tenia poder alguno contra una simple joven cuya estatura no superaba el hombro de este gran soldado, que a su corta edad ya estaba por encima de todos los hombres del reino, a excepción de la realeza. Una simple orden por parte de ella y debía acatarlas como si de una orden divina se tratara. Y así fue, bajo su voluntad el general Itachi obedeció la orden. Se quitó la armadura y una liviana camiseta ahora manchada de sangre que llevaba bajo esta dejando al aire sus musculosos y bien formados pecho y brazos; y como consecuencia la herida que Madara había hecho en su hombro.

Sakura con toda la delicadeza que una princesa poseía, limpió la sangre humedeciendo la tela con el agua que corría por el rio y con otro pedazo de tela de su vestido envolvió la herida. No podía disimular lo intimidada y avergonzada que se sentía al tacto del cuerpo tan varonil de ese hombre, pero debía hacerlo, era por su bien.

Itachi por su parte tenía la vista al frente, estaba más rígido que una roca. Nunca se imaginó que el roce tan suave y delicado de su princesa le provocaría tantas emociones, emociones que un caballero no debe sentir por su princesa, emociones que debía guardarse… hasta la tumba si era necesario.


End file.
